Shadowplay
by Charlotte Stardust
Summary: Louis está novamente dilacerado pela ansiedade e pelo medo, e Lestat decide ajudá-lo. LOUIS POV. SLASH Lestat/Louis Oneshot, fluffy, T.


**Disclaimer**: As Crônicas Vampirescas e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Anne Rice. Nenhum deles aqui pertence a mim, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão, não ganho nada com essa história.

Em tempo: Eu SEI que a tia arroz não gosta de fanfics e que estou arriscando minha conta postando isso. Mas não estou desrespeitando ela ou os personagens dela, eu só realmente os peguei emprestados para um pouco de amor e diversão.

**Classificação**: T

**Advertências:** Slash, e fluffy. Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, a coisa mais açucarada que já escrevi, e eu escrevo MUITA coisa açucarada.

**Ship**: Lestat/Louis

**Gênero**: Hurt/Comfort e Romance.

**Capítulos**: 1, finalizada.

**Sinopse**: Louis está novamente dilacerado pela ansiedade e pelo medo, e Lestat decide ajudá-lo.

**N.A.¹: **história originalmente publicada no fórum online "A Ilha da Noite" por mim, com o título "Fanfic melosa, gay e fluffy - Lestat/Louis", e ela está igual (exceto por algumas correções gramaticais), mas achei melhor colocar um título para postar aqui, né, e esse título foi escolhido aleatoriamente; é uma música do Joy Division. Se vocês não conhecem, ouçam, vale à pena. :3 

**X_X_X**

**Shadowplay**

_Por Charlotte Stardust_

**X_X_X**

Lembro-me que era uma noite muito bela, tão linda quanto à primeira noite em que nasci para as trevas; eu me sentia tão dilacerado quanto naquela noite. Não, para ser bem sincero não tão dilacerado assim, mas a ansiedade e o medo, injustificados nessa ocasião, atormentavam-me por dentro.

Encaminhei-me para a nossa varanda superior, em busca de Claudia. Sempre me confortava com ela quando me sentia assim, e às vezes ela gostava de ficar na nossa varanda superior, na pintinha dos pés, observando as pessoas em uma vista privilegiada. Mas ao subir, só encontrei Lestat, observando o céu.

- Lestat? – pergunto em voz baixa a ele – Onde está Claudia?

- Saiu para caçar, Louis – disse sem olhar para mim. Detestava quando ele falava comigo e não olhava no meu rosto.

- Caçar? Sozinha? Por que você não foi junto com ela ou me chamou para ir? – disse numa voz um tanto irritada.

- Porque ela quis ir sozinha. E ela provavelmente é mais esperta que eu e você juntos, Louis, e sabe se proteger. Não se preocupe. – e ao dizer a última frase, olhou fixamente para mim. Eu ficava sempre nervoso se ele não me olhasse nos olhos, mas bastava ele olhar, que me sentia fraco e hipnotizado diante de suas íris cinzentas, como no primeiro dia em que o conheci.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente para ele, e sentei-me em um banco largo que mantínhamos na varanda.

- Louis, Louis – ele disse naquele tom de voz que eu detestava -, você não está nada bem, não é?

- Estou sim, Lestat – disse com voz firme -, só queria ver Claudia um pouco.

- Louis, olhe para mim – ele levantou minha cabeça, com a mão em meu queixo – Consigo ver que você não está bem de olhar nos seus olhos.

Dei um sorriso triste. Lestat era uma eterna surpresa; se por vezes parecia pisotear qualquer demonstração de sentimento por mim, às vezes parecia que podia ler através deles. Eu realmente nunca sabia o que esperar dele.

- Não é nada, Lestat – disse – só estou com... medo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me perguntou:

- Medo do que, Louis?

- Aí está o problema, Lestat. Eu não sei. – eu disse, com uma voz fraca.

Ele me olhou por um instante, desviou o olhar e soltou um suspiro.

- Você sente a ansiedade corroendo suas veias. Um medo inexplicável, e você nem sabe de quem ou do que. Sente que você é feliz demais e não merece. Que vai pagar caro por isso. Você sente – falou com a voz mais rouca – que é a pior das criaturas e não merece o que tem. Você sente que vai perder um a um, entre todos que te fazem felizes. É isso?

E era, era exatamente isso o que eu estava sentindo. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e, antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca novamente e recomeçar a falar, me joguei em seus braços, e afundei o rosto em seu peito.

- Louis! – ele exclamou surpreso, afinal eu nunca agia assim.

- Lestat – disse em voz baixa, abafada por meu rosto comprimido em seu peito, embriagando-me do cheiro que vinha dele e do calor, esse roubado de algum pobre infeliz sem sorte – não... não me deixe, está bem? Não estou pronto... ou pelo menos não ainda a... a viver sozinho, a viver sem... sem você, está bem?

- Louis – sua voz não continha nem escárnio e nem malícia, e ele afagava meus cabelos enquanto falava – eu não vou deixar você, está bem? Não vou, acalme-se.

Acalmava-me lentamente em seus braços, enquanto ele dizia isso. Era engraçado os diversos efeitos que sua voz provocava em mim, desde querer torcer o seu pescoço e matá-lo (como se fosse possível ele morrer assim), ou querer agarrar-me a ele, como estava fazendo agora.

Só então me dei conta da impulsividade dos meus atos, e me afastei dele, envergonhado. Mas antes que me levantasse, ele me puxou com força para o seu colo, nossos peitos se encostando, e me deu um beijo desesperado.

Fiquei surpreso, e a princípio sem ação, mas logo concedi passagem para sua língua, e com a minha, explorei timidamente sua boca. Ele passou uma mão possessiva em minha cintura e outra no meu cabelo, e eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço, de olhos fechados, e me entreguei passivamente aos seus carinhos.

Depois de apartarmos o beijo, ele começou outro, e depois outro. Podia sentir todo o desejo que vinha dele pelo modo como agarrava minha cintura e cabelos, e que se confirmou quando ele mudou seus lábios da minha boca para meu pescoço, com a intenção de beber meu sangue.

- Lestat, não – me afastei um pouco – por favor, não.

Ele me olhou exasperado, e se levantou.

- Você é um tolo, Louis – apesar do que dizia sua voz não soava zangada.

Puxou-me pelos braços e deu-me um novo beijo, dessa vez violento, fincando seus caninos na minha língua. Gemi de dor, mas isso pareceu incentivá-lo, pois fincou os dentes com mais força, e eu, irritado, mordi sua língua também, sentindo o gosto do seu sangue e gemi de novo, dessa vez de prazer.

Quando nos afastamos, havia sangue no canto dos seus lábios, que atrevidamente lambi. Ele colou os lábios no meu pescoço e falou, causando-me deliciosos arrepios:

- Você é um tolo, Louis.

E saiu, tão rápido que mal o vi.

Sentei-me novamente no banco da varanda, mais feliz do que quando chegara. Não era sempre que Lestat era tão paciente ou carinhoso comigo, mas era sempre bom quando ele agia assim.

Olhei atentamente para a rua, e pude ver Claudia chegando. A noite estava agradável, e as angústias que tanto me perturbaram não sumiram, mas diminuíram bastante, pois percebi quando estava com Lestat e perceberia sem dúvidas quando Claudia chegasse, que se você está feliz e com as pessoas que ama ao seu redor, você não vai se importar se um dia tiver que pagar por isso, pois pra pagá-los, você precisa de momentos de felicidade, e você sabe que nada nesse mundo faria você se arrepender deles.

**FIM**

**N.A.²: **Eu me inspirei em uma citação de O Vampiro Lestat, no prólogo sobre Entrevista com o Vampiro, em um parágrafo no qual o Lestat fala do Louis:

_"E por que eu deveria me dar ao trabalho de falar das vezes que ele me procurou dilacerado pela ansiedade, implorando-me para jamais abandoná-lo, das vezes em que caminhamos e conversamos juntos, representamos Shakespeare juntos para agradar Cláudia, ou fomos caçar de braços dados nas tabernas na beira do rio, ou para dançar valsa com as beldades de pele morena nos famosos bailes da cidade? _

_Leiam nas entrelinhas."_

Espero que tenham gostado! :-)


End file.
